


Рыцарь

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Сборник однострочников, страдания, суицид
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Жизни рыцаря нет без жизни его сюзерена.





	Рыцарь

**Author's Note:**

> Концепт рыцарства взят из Hyakujitsu no Bara: рыцарь лишается всех своих гражданских и политических прав, становясь собственностью своего господина.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты пообещал мне кое-что.  
  
— Что?  
  
Леви привстал на локте, щурясь в темноту: спина Эрвина вырисовывалась в ночной комнате небрежными очертаниями, глубокие черные тени залегли по линии позвоночника. Он сидел, сгорбившись, локти сложив на колени, и выглядел скорбно.  
  
— Если я умру раньше тебя, не уходи за мной, пока… все это не закончится.  
  
— Это приказ? — спросил Леви, садясь прямо.  
  
Эрвин кивнул.  
  
— Как сюзерена, — обронил он.  
  
Он так редко пользовался этой фразой и своим положением в целом. Так редко напоминал о том, кто здесь собственность, а кто — хозяин, будто этим хотел стереть эти понятия вовсе.  
  
Леви всегда помнил и всегда принимал.  
  
— Я повинуюсь, — сказал он, думая о том, как это будет тяжело.  
  


*

  
  
— Ты, конечно, мой сюзерен, но продолжишь в том же духе — и я не побоюсь переломать тебе ноги.  
  
Эрвин с улыбкой усмехнулся, но тут же посерьезнел.  
  
— Я не спрашиваю у тебя разрешения, — сказал он спокойно, и Леви сжал губы плотнее, понимая, к чему ведет разговор. — Я говорю это как твой сюзерен: я иду. Я буду там. А ты как мой рыцарь не имеешь права пытаться меня остановить.  
  
Леви ощутил себя так, будто его ударили по щеке.  
  
Он справился с выражением лица и темпом дыхания за несколько секунд, а после отвернулся, чтобы уйти.  
  
— Как рыцарь я доверяю решению своего сюзерена, — сказал он ровно, позволив себе дрожащий вздох только выйдя в коридор.  
  


*

  
  
Все должно быть не так.  
  
Рыцарь не должен распоряжаться жизнью своего сюзерена, но Леви вынужден.  
  
Мутные глаза Эрвина невидяще смотрели в небо из-под приподнятых ресниц.  
  
Вещь не выбирает судьбу хозяина.  
  
Леви — рыцарь. Но при этом, он просто человек.  
  
Он встал и повернулся к Армину, чувствуя себя предателем всех и вся.  
  
Но Эрвин заслужил покой.  
  


*

  
  
— Как рыцарь, я обязан уйти вместе с ним, — сказал Леви негромко, и Ханджи посмотрела на него странно, будто с предостережением. — Но я не могу сделать этого сейчас.  
  
— Он бы понял.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Эрвин бы понял. Эрвин сам приказал ему.  
  
Леви тоже прекрасно понимал, но не мог срастить обратно пропасть, образовавшуюся вместо сердца. У него были обязательства, огромное их количество: перед целым человечеством. Но их он поклялся Эрвину. А, значит, это обязательство перед ним.  
  
Вот оно — последнее, проклятое — держит его здесь, когда он должен быть с ним.  
  


*

  
  
То, что ему нужно было, Леви обнаружил в шкафу после недолгого поиска. Он развернул сложенный вчетверо лист и первым делом уставился на подпись, оставленную рукой Эрвина. Его замутило, пережало горло. Леви постоял недвижимо, справился с собой и глубоко вдохнул.  
  
Это был документ на него.  
  
Леви опустился на пол в углу.  
  
Рыцари не оплакивают своих сюзеренов.  
  
Рыцари уходят вместе с ними.  
  
Леви закрыл глаза, ударился головой о стену и позволил себе одну короткую истерику, неосторожно смазав несколько букв.  
  
 ****

(бонус, далекий постканон)

 ****  
Леви вынул из кармана сложенный вчетверо лист. Он пожелтел от времени и истрепался по краям, буквы немного смазались из-за того, что лист постоянно носили с собой в любую погоду, на него попадала то влага, то солнце.  
  
Это был документ на него. Отказ от самого себя, который он подписал своей рукой, и в тот момент его подпись перестала означать что-либо.  
  
Он посмотрел на подпись Эрвина. Очертил ее пальцем. Поднял взгляд выше и прочел почти затертое, чернила смазались от влаги и соли: _жизни рыцаря нет без жизни сюзерена._  
  
Он глубоко вдохнул, подняв сухие глаза к закатному небу, потом, переселив себя, скомкал лист — он пошел трещинами и захрустел — и бросил его в соленую воду.  
  
Леви присел на песок и достал пистолет.  
  
Сталь холодила висок.  
  
Леви посмотрел на закатное солнце, жгущее море лучами. Небо было одним сплошным огненным заревом, и огнем же была вода.  
  
Мир был хорош — в эту последнюю секунду.  
  
Он закрыл глаза и, не дрогнув, нажал на курок.


End file.
